headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mon-K
Mon-K is a character in Head Soccer and was added in Update 3.3 with Ecuador. He is the 8th characters who represents no countries. He is a five star opponent in Arcade mode and he represents the Hulk from Marvel Superheroes. Even though he costs real money, you will get a double reward in Head Cup if you play with him. You also are able to play for free with him in Death Mode. His head structure is |¯). If you have any questions about the character Mon-K, please ask them here. Appearance He looks like a scientist such as Bruce Banner with short brown hair, blue eyes and he wears black glasses. Power Button Effect When you click on the Power Button he says: "I'm enraged!" and transforms into a Hulk. Then his skin turns red and his hair becomes spiked. He smashes on the ground with his fists every 4 seconds and sends pulses that make the opponent unconscious if done three times. One hit is enough to make the opponent lose his Costume. However, it is possible to jump over them. Power Shot Air Shot ''' His air Power Shot is Hulk Shot. He loses his glasses, gets bigger and becomes blue. He then jumps and smashes the ground. If the opponent is right at the spot where Mon-K lands and smashes the ground, he will be buried in the ground, giving Mon-K a 100% goal. After Mon-K has landed, three stones will go in the opponent's net one by one. The last stone has the ball. If the opponent touches this last stone, he/she will get knocked back into his/her goal and disappear. The first 2 stones only push the opponent back. You can only stop the last stone from going in if you dodge Mon-K when he lands on the ground. This shot is considerably better on the opponent's half of the field than on Mon-K's own side. '''Ground Shot The Ground Shot is called Big Rock Shot. He becomes bigger and blue once again and smashes on the ground so that a big stone appears in front of him out of the ground. He will pick up the stone and throw it into the net. If the opponent is hit by the rock, he/she will explode and disappear. Counter Attack The Counter Attack is called the Scream Shot. Mon-K will scream at his opponent, releasing a greenish-blue energy beam that pushes the opponent back forcefully. Somewhere near the end of the energy beam is a stone that contains the ball. The stone flies towards the net and if it hits the opponent, it will make him/her explode and disappear. Costume: Bunny Ears Costume Mon-K wears the Bunny Ears Costume. This is the first E Rank Costume. Speed Upgrade = +2 Kick Upgrade = +0 Jump Upgrade = +0 Dash Upgrade = +0 Power Upgrade = +0 Unlock Requirements Pay $4.99 US dollars ($6.49 Australian dollars, €5.49 in euros or roughly £3.24 British pounds) to unlock Mon-K. But if you've unlocked him, you'll get a double reward every time you play with him in the Head Cup, meaning you get 60,000 points instead of 30,000 if you win the Head Cup first place. Death mode is free with him, as well. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Mon-K. Trivia * This is the second character you need to pay using real money, the first character was Devil. * Mon-K is the only Character in Head Soccer that was never showen on a Here Come new Challengers photo. However, his appearance was on the Here come new Challengers photo of Update 3.3, but his name was Czech Republic, not Mon-K. * This character is the only character to get double rewards for Head Cup (if you purchased him). * When you play Death Mode with Mon-K, you can play it for free. * Mon-K is a cosmic name, so its character is Stephen Hawking, the cosmologist. * He is one of the three characters that represent a character from Marvel or DC Comics, while the others are Portugal (Spiderman) and Serbia. (Wonder woman) Mon-K is the Hulk. * He is the only character with two screams. * He is the only character which naked body only can be seen in Death Mode. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.3 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects